theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Newman Enterprises
Newman Enterprises '''was a company founded by Victor Newman, after he left Chancellor Industries. The corporation was a worldwide conglomerate with three main divisions, including Newman Cosmetics, a real estate division, and a venture capital division. When Sharon Newman assumed control of Newman Enterprises, she crashed the company, forcing Victor sell off shares of the company. Jack Abbott bought most of the shares and assumed control of the company, but he was eventually forced to give it up and left Adam Newman in charge. Adam and Victor formed a partnership and, with Jack's help anonymously, brought back all of the shares, and Newman Enterprises was once again privately owned. Katherine Chancellor left her company to Victor in her will an he merged them both, creating '''Newman-Chancellor. Victor was forced to sell Chancellor to Jill Fenmore Atkinson in 2015. Newman Enterprises offices were located in the Newman Towers in the heart of Genoa City. The tower was also home to NVP Retreats. In 2015, due to the Paragon project, Newman Enterprises was sabotaged and destroyed beyond repair. In 2016, Victor Newman was voted out as CEO from a vote from the board of directors. In July 2016, after his release from prison, Victor Newman returned to his occupation as Chairman of the Board of Directors and reclaimed the position of CEO, ousting his daughter, Victoria from it quickly. In January 2017, Victor stepped down as CEO and his daughter, Abby became the New CEO that Victor is mentoring to take over the company for him someday. History Divisions *Newman Cosmetics **Brash & Sassy - Started by Victoria Newman. Recently purchased by Billy Abbott. **Saffra Cosmetics **Beauty of Nature (sold to Genevieve Atkinson later to Jack Abbott) *Newman Real Estate **Castle Properties *Newman Venture Capitals **Ra-Tech **Granville Global **NVP Retreats * Newman Fashion Lines ** Chelsea 2.0. Personnel *Victor Newman (Founder; Executive; Former Chief Executive Officer (CEO); Chairman of the Board) *Nikki Newman (Executive) *Victoria Newman (Member of the Board of Directors; Former Chief Executive Officer (CEO); Former Chief Operating Officer, and President of Brash & Sassy; worked in the mailroom) *Nicholas Newman (Shareholder; Member of the Board of Directors; Former Chief Operating Officer, Co-Chief Executive Officer and Executive) *Abby Newman (Chief Executive Officer (CEO); Former Chief Operating Officer, Shareholder, and Member of the Board of Directors) *Chelsea Newman (Former Executive; In charge of Chelsea 2.0) *Noah Newman (Former Intern) *Connie Wayne (Victor's secretary) *Linda Helgeson (Member of the Board of Directors) *Curtis Fielding (Member of the Board of Directors) Former Personal *Adam Newman (Co-Chief Executive Officer and Member of the Board of Directors; Former Junior Vice President and Executive) *Luca Santori (Shareholder; Former Executive) *Marisa Sierras (Former Executive) *Sharon Newman (Former Vice President of Research & Development; Former Chief Executive Officer and numerous roles) *Kyle Abbott (Former Intern) *Lauren Fenmore (Former Member of the Board of Directors) *Davis Holloway (Former Member of the Board of Directors) *Bob Adams (Former Member of the Board of Directors) *Tucker McCall (Former Member of the Board of Directors) *Neil Winters (Former Chief Executive Officer and Member of the Board of Directors; Former Chief Operation Officer and Mentor to Drucilla Winters; Former Acting Chief Executive Officer and Corporate Liaison) *Diane Jenkins (Former Architect, Consultant and Member of the Board of Directors) *Colleen Carlton (Former Member of the Board of Directors) *Brad Carlton (Former Chief Operating Officer, Executive, Member of the Board of Directors and Chief Executive Officer) *JT Hellstrom (Former Director of Security) *Devon Hamilton (Former Intern) *Daniel Romalotti (Former Intern) *Karen Taylor (Former Director of Marketing and Director of Consolidated Cosmetics Division) *Phyllis Summers (Former Director of Internet Affairs *Summer Newman (Former Executive) *Drucilla Winters (Former Director of Consolidated Cosmetics Division) *Michael Baldwin (Former General Counsel) *Christine Blair (Former General Counsel) *Alex Perez (Former General Counsel) *Ryan McNeil (Former Assistant to Victor Newman; Formerly worked at Brash & Sassy, Newman Men's Line and mailroom) *Avery Bailey Clark (Former Chief Legal Counsel) *Billy Abbott (Former acting co-CEO) *Carmen Mesta (Former Public Relations Officer) *Jack Abbott (Former CEO) *John Silva (Former General Counsel) *Mitchell Sherman (Former General Counsel) *Mason Wilder (Former Executive Assistant to Jack Abbott) Category:Business